


Time

by halseam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 333 words short, F/F, Fluff, Short, extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseam/pseuds/halseam
Summary: Hermione doesn’t exactly have a habit of keeping track of the time. Thank the Gods Pansy does, though.





	Time

Hermione didn’t exactly have a habit of keeping track of time. It was just something that slipped her mind when she was working on something really big, or really small, or maybe even absolutely nothing at all. Sometimes, she would pull all nighters and not even realise it. Her girlfriend was very open about the fact she hated this.   
Hermione’s pen rolls over the paper, leaving blue ink behind it. The ink and quill take too long and this report is due in less than two days.   
The door opens behind her, shedding a slice of light through the room to accompany the desk lamp hovered over the paper. She turns around to see Pansy standing there in her pajamas with messy hair. It’s cute.   
“Oh, Pansy, hi!”  
“Why are you still up?” Pansy yawns. “And ‘hi?’ I look like I just called Lucifer a chicken and all you can say is ‘hi?’” She steps in and leans on Hermione’s shoulders, closing her dark eyes contently.   
“You don’t need an ambulance, do you?” Hermione asks, turning back to her report and writing again.   
“No…”  
“Now, kiss me and go away. I have a report to finish.”   
“I love it when you’re bossy, but you need to sleep. It’s four in the morning.”  
“Half an hour? Please? Then I’ll get at least an hour and a half of sleep.”  
“No, you’re coming to bed right now.”  
Hermione sits and plays with Pansy’s fingers. She exhales. “I said kiss me. Then I will.”  
Pansy slowly leans down and they share a slow kiss. Pansy then pulls her girlfriend up and down the hall to their bedroom, where she gets back under the covers to wait for the other. When Hermione does get in, Pansy hugs her close. It’s tight yet comfortable. Just enough to make sure she gets to sleep and doesn’t go to do more work.   
Hermione doesn’t exactly have a habit of keeping track of the time. Thank the Gods Pansy does, though.


End file.
